Sheba
Summary Sheba is a Jupiter Adept, and one of Felix's best friends. Felix meets her at a town called Lalivero before the events of Golden Sun: Lost Age. Just like Felix, Saturos and Menardi kidnapped Sheba, and this was because they needed a Jupiter Adept to light the Jupiter Lighthouse. Over the time of her journey, she became fond of the other adepts. Both her origin and her current whereabouts are unknown. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C Name: Sheba Origin: Golden Sun Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Jupiter Adept, Human Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Stealth Mastery, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Earth, Plant, Water, Ice, Fire, Holy, Light, Wind, Lightning, Magma, Hellfire, Weather, and Darkness variety), Healing, Regeneration (Mid-Low via equipment, High-Low via Coatlicue), Summoning, Explosion Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Invisibility, Intangibility (Via Haze), Immobilization, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Soul Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Absorption, Power Nullification, Illusion Creation, Durability Negation, Mind Control, Mind Reading, BFR, Curse Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Longevity (The Golden Sun gives him a lengthened lifespan), Teleportation, Forcefield Creation, and Necromancy |-|Resistances=Resistant to the following: Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Power Nullification, Wind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Transmutation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and Death Manipulation (Via equipment, Djinn, and natural resistances) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Can summon and should be superior to Iris, who can transform into a bright star which then goes supernova engulfing multiple planets in the process, is likely even stronger thanks to the Golden Sun fragment) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Superior to Iris, who can Iris fly at this speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown. Class 5 with Psynergy (Can lift boulders with her Psynergy) Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class Durability: At least Large Star level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Interstellar range with Psynergy Standard Equipment: Various swords, staffs, bombs, armor, rings, restoring items, and Djinn Intelligence: Gifted. Like Ivan, Jupiter is a prodigy who's learned a lot about Psynergy, alchemy, and history from an early age. She's also an excellent puzzle solver, fighter, and strategist. Weaknesses: Djinn need to be reset after being used, or given time to recover entirely after summons are used. While in these states, the Djinn don't give the adept boosts and need to be managed carefully. Notable Attacks and Techniques: |-|Jupiter= * Jupiter Psynergy: As a Jupiter Adept, Sheba specializes in the manipulation of air, wind, and lightning, and the mind. ** Delude/Mist: Sheba summons a mist that makes it much harder for the opponent to hit or target her. ** High Impact: Sheba boosts the attack potency of her and her allies by a tremendous amount. ** Resist: Sheba boosts the durability of her and her allies by a large amount. ** Astral Blast: Sheba attacks the opponent with a celestial force. ** Thunder Mine: Sheba attacks the opponent with a ball of lightning. ** Enfeeble: Sheba lowers the durability of her opponents by a large amount. ** Drain: Sheba drains the life force of her opponent, adding it to her own. ** Psy Drain: Sheba drains the spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental energy of her opponent, adding it to her own. ** Blue Bolt: Sheba attacks the opponent with a powerful lightning bolt. ** Bind: Sheba seals the usage of the opponent's spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental abilities. ** Hurricane: Sheba attacks the opponent with a hurricane, using the wind's might. ** Thunderhead: Sheba conjures a thunderstorm, attacking the opponent with the storm's fury. ** Death Leap: Sheba conjures a strange and powerful fan to attack the opponent with. ** Shuriken: Sheba throws several giant shuriken at the opponents. ** Tempest: Sheba conjures up a fearsome windstorm. ** Spark Plasma: Sheba attacks with a barrage of lightning bolts. ** Destruct Ray: Sheba attacks with a magnetic storm. ** Sonic Slash: Sheba slashes from a distance with a blade of focused air. |-|Venus= * Venus Psynergy: Through the aid of Djinn, Sheba is able to use Venus Psynergy, granting her control over the earth, the environment, energy, and life. ** Wild Growth: Sheba causes plants to suddenly grow into thick vines to attack her foes, dealing nature-elemental damage. ** Grand Gaia: Sheba causes the earth itself to open up and unleash its might upon her foes. ** Punji Strike: Sheba causes huge spears of sharpened bamboo to impale her foes from below. ** Potent Cure: Sheba greatly heals herself or an ally. ** Revive: Sheba raises an ally back up from the dead. ** Haunt: Sheba summons spirits to continuously harm the opponent over time, ignoring durability. ** Curse: Sheba curses the opponent, slowly causing Instant Death. ** Condemn: Sheba summons a reaper to instantly kill the opponent. ** Annihilation: An attack that instantly kills the foe, and if it fails to do so, still afflicts massive damage. Mars Psynergy * Mars Psynergy: Through the aid of Djinn, Sheba is able to use Mars Psynergy, granting her control over fire, heat, and lava, and strength. ** Carpet Bomb: Sheba attacks the opponent with a barrage of bombs. ** Protect: Sheba boosts the durability of her and her allies by a tremendous amount. ** Pyroclasm: Sheba causes a powerful eruption to appear under the opponent. |-|Mercury= * Mercury Psynergy: Through the aid of Djinn, Sheba is able to use Mercury Psynergy, granting her control over water, ice, and compassion. ** Pure Ply: Sheba uses her faith to greatly heal herself or an ally. ** Pure Wish: Sheba makes a wish that greatly heals her entire party. ** Break: Sheba eliminates the status boosts of her opponent. ** Cure Poison: Sheba rids her or her ally of poison. ** Restore: Sheba can use this to wake someone up, cure paralysis, better their impaired senses, or ward off curses. ** Avoid: Sheba becomes harder to detect. ** Freeze Prism: Sheba strikes with a barrage of ice crystals. ** Deluge: Sheba attacks the opponent with a deadly flood. |-|Job-Based Skills= * Acrobat: A class with unique abilities that Sheba can access using the Mysterious Card. ** Baffle Card: Sheba casts an illusion on the opponent. ** Sword Card: Sheba halves the opponent's attack potency. ** Flame Card: Sheba deals fire damage to the opponent. ** Sleep Card: Sheba causes the opponent to fall asleep. ** Thunder Card: Sheba causes lightning damage to the opponent. ** Death Card: Sheba causes the opponent to instantly die. ** Bramble Card: Sheba purges the opponent in briars. ** Frost Card: Sheba shoots a missile at the opponent, dealing ice damage. ** Fiery Juggle: Sheba tosses a large array of balls of flame at the opponents. ** Sabre Dance: Sheba attacks her foe with a summoned array of dancing swords. ** Fire Breath: Sheba breathes fire on the opponent. ** Backstab: Sheba stealthly attacks the foe from behind, resulting in instant death, and massive damage if it fails to instantly kill. * Beast Lord: A class that can call on the help of beasts that Sheba can access using the Trainer's Whip. ** Troll: Sheba summons a Troll to fight. ** Weird Nymph: Sheba summons a Weird Nymph who's primary use is to heal, but can fight, seeing as other Weird Nymphs in the game can. ** Macetail: Sheba summons a giant, fire breathing lizard to fight. ** Estre Wood: Sheba summons an ancient tree who's primary use is to heal all of the party, but can fight, seeing as other Estre Woods in the game can. ** Minotaur: Sheba summons a Minotaur to fight. ** Succubus: Sheba summons a Succubus who's primary use is to heal all of the part, but can fight, seeing as other Sucubbi in the game can. ** Phoenix: Sheba summons a Phoenix who's primary use is to revive an ally, but can fight, seeing as other Phoenixes in the game can. ** Fire Dragon: Sheba summons a Fire Dragon to fight. ** Manticore: Sheba summons a Manticore who's primary use is to greatly heal the entire party, but can fight, seeing as other Manticores in the game can fight. ** Ghost Soldier: Sheba summons a Ghost Soldier to fight. * Necromage: A class that can summon the undead and fight with the power of the abyss, Sheba can access it using the Tomegathericon. ** Poison Flow: Sheba emanates a wave of poison towards the foe. ** Dire Inferno: Sheba attacks with hellfire, calling forth the flames of the pit. ** Fear Puppet: Sheba calls forth spirits to intrude the foe, inducing a paralyzing terror into them. ** Call Zombie: Sheba summons a Zombie to fight. ** Call Demon: Sheba summons a Red Demon to fight. ** Call Dullahan: Sheba summons a Dullahan to fight. Djinn * Djinn: Djinn are entities of Psynergy and allow the opponents to change their class and Summon. Djinn can also be used in battle. Below is a list of notable abilities used with Djinn. ** Granite: Doubles durability of the entire party. ** Quartz: Revives ally. ** Vine: Halves the speed of the opponents. ** Sap: Drains life force and adds to her user. ** Ground: Nullifies the attack of an opponent. ** Petra: Prevents the opponent from attacking once before an attack. ** Salt: Heals all status ailments of the party. ** Geode: Turns the battlefield into a planetoid and hurls it at the opponent. ** Ember: Restores Psynergy of the whole party. ** Flash: Increases the durability of the whole party tenfold. ** Spark: Revives an ally. ** Coal: Doubles the speed of the whole party. ** Reflux: Automatically counter-attacks when attacked. ** Core: A fire-based attack that ignores durability. ** Fugue: Attacks the opponent, searing their spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental energy. ** Zephyr: Doubles the speed of the whole party. ** Kite: Allows the targeted Adept to effectively multi-task. ** Luff: Seals the spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental attacks of the opponent. ** Waft: Grants the targeted Adept temporary invulnerability. ** Whorl: Wind-based attack that can instantly kill the target. ** Gale: Wind-based attack that can remove the opponent from battle as though they ran away. ** Dew: Revives an ally. ** Shade: Increases the party's durability by a decent amount. ** Rime: Seals the spiritual, mental, physical, magical, psychic, and elemental attacks of the opponent. ** Balm: Revives all allies. ** Serac: Water-based attack that can instantly kill the target. |-|Summons= * Judgment: The might of the apocalypse. An angelic white knight fires a blast from the sky. The white explosion engulfs the world. * Meteor: A meteorite from deep space. A fiery meteor crashes into the planet. * Thor: The mighty god of thunder. He crashes down from the sky shooting lightning bolts at the opponents. * Boreas: The god of north wind. Boreas engulfs the enemy, effectively freezing them, and then shatters them with a spear of ice. * Haures: A beast that sunders darkness. Literally shatters darkness, then proceeding to do a barrage of slashes and a fiery beam to the opponent. Can hit non-corporeal enemies. * Eclipse: A dragon whose wings span the skies. Eclipse fires a beam of electricity that causes an electrical explosion that spans out an entire country. * Coatlicue: A goddess bearing the water of life. Continuously heals the entire party of a long period of time. * Daedalus: Master craftsman of ancient times. A giant ancient robot fires off a barrage of missiles at the opponent. * Azul: An awakened dragon from the deep. A lengthy serpent fills the battlefield with water and does a barrage of attacks, causing the water to explode on the opponent. Immobilises the opponent. * Catastrophe: The embodiment of destruction. A dark winged knight with many weapons fires off a electric pyramid into the ground, and when it opens up, the whole world is engulfed with a dark explosion. * Charon: The boatsman of the river Styx. Charon appears as a reaper in the sky, engulfing a large portion of the world in darkness. Opponents hit with this attack will instantly die, and receive massive damage if that fails to work. * Iris: Goddess of rainbows, guide of souls. The most powerful summon, Iris takes the opponent into the Sun. She also fully revives and restores the health of all of the party. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Energy Users Category:Golden Sun Category:Absorption Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Teenagers Category:Mace Users Category:Staff Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Ninjas Category:Sleep Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Wind Users Category:Air Users Category:Element Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Electricity Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Poison Users Category:Lava Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:BFR Users Category:Curse Users Category:Healers Category:Nintendo Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 4